Support is requested for travel and local accommodations for twenty four U.S. scientists and ten US graduate students and postdoctoral fellows to attend and participate in the workshop "CALCIUM RELEASE AND CELLULAR CALCIUM SIGNALING DOMAINS", to be held in Marbella, Chile, September 29 to October 2, 2003. The students and fellows will be full participants and will be asked to present posters on their work. Also attending - but not included in this proposal for funds - are about 30 foreign scientists, from Latin America, Europe, Canada, Australia and Japan and an equivalent number of foreign pre- and postdoctoral students. The objective of this workshop is to advance integrative discussion and to strengthen international scientific collaboration in research on calcium release channels and calcium signaling, and to stimulate the interest of young scientists and students in an area highly relevant to the understanding of human health and disease states. The attendance of leading scientists in the field of calcium signaling, and researchers from laboratories in the region is likely to lead to closer integration efforts. We anticipate that a network of scientific collaborations will begin to develop as a consequence of this workshop.